


Please

by slytherinquoll



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinquoll/pseuds/slytherinquoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could one meal be too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were sitting in a proper sit-down restaurant having a proper sit-down meal. It was only after continuous badgering on John’s part that Sherlock had finally given in and agreed to this. Just one night without distractions, no evidence, no cops, and no, absolutely no running out just as John was starting to enjoy his food.

Watson looked up from the story he was telling his chicken alfredo to notice Sherlock was staring intently at something behind John, probably not listening to anything John had been trying to say.

“Were you even listening?”

“No. Of course not. You were telling me some pointless story about something completely mundane. Look at that.”

“Oh, however did you guess? What am I meant to be looking at?”

Sherlock was up and walking towards the kitchens.

“No. Once nice meal without your silly interruptions, that was all I asked for.”

Sherlock had stopped but was still looking toward the kitchens.

“Please.” When Sherlock turned to look, John’s face was honestly pleading and, Sherlock thought, slightly sad. No, not sad. Maybe that was just him. He walked back to the table and sat down, staring into his half touched meal.

“Thank you.”

And they continued to eat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently wrote this at work shortly after watching series one over a year ago. I recently found it on a scrap of paper hand written in with my important documents.


End file.
